


fire and blood revenge

by tusen_historier



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Daenerys Targaryen Deserves Better, F/M, Girl Penis, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Starks Bashing (ASoIaF), Suicidal Thoughts
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:08:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tusen_historier/pseuds/tusen_historier
Summary: Pasaron 18 años desde que el lobo blanco apuñalo en el corazón a la madre de dragones.18 años desde que Bran Stark se convirtió en rey de los 6 reinos, desde que Jon Snow se fue al muro para vivir con la gente del pueblo libre y desde que una sacerdotisa roja traje de vuelta a la ultima Targaryen.La desconfianza y la traición dividirán aun más a una familia rota y un hombre roto intentara aferrarse desesperadamente al ultimo brillo de esperanza de tener una familia propia con una mujer quebrantada y dos hijas que lo odian profundamente.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Gilly (ASoIaF)/Samwell Tarly, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s), Sansa Stark/Original Male Character(s), Yara Greyjoy/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. -Daenerys I-

Se despertó abriendo los ojos grandemente, tomando aire con desesperación, sintiendo como sus pulmones quemaban, rápidamente se sentó en la extraña estructura de piedra en la que estaba acostada, sintió un suave mareo por la rapidez con la que se levantó, pero eso no le importo, porque tenía una sola cosa en mente.

_“Jon Snow me apuñalo”, _lentamente las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, recordando todo lo que había vivido de golpe, como llego a Westeros, como perdió Viserion por el rey de la noche, como también perdió a las personas que más amaba en todo el mundo murieron en medio de su lucha por el maldito norte y Cersei Lannister.

Luego, recordó como había quemado a todas esas personas inocentes, todos esos ancianos, mujeres y niños fueron calcinados por el fuego de Drogon, por su orden, luego de un gran sollozo, más y más lagrimas empezaron resbalar por sus mejillas.

-Daenerys Targaryen, bienvenida- Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en medio, de lo que parecía, un gran salón habían por lo menos 20 personas encapuchadas con túnicas rojas, todos arrodillados ante ella y que, estaba completamente desnuda, lentamente sus ojos se dirigieron a unos centímetros más debajo de sus pechos, donde Jon Snow la había apuñalado, tenía una enorme cicatriz.

-¿Cómo…?- cuando estaba a punto de hablar, una de las personas, la única que estaba de pie, se quitó su capucha.

\- Mi nombre es Kinvara, soy la suma sacerdotisa del templo rojo de Volantis, la primera servidora del señor de la luz, hace tiempo hable con aquellos en los que confiabas, tu mano de la reina y tu maestro de los susurros, en Meeren- Daenerys frunció el ceño y los labios ante la mención de esos dos hombres.

-Nuestro señor te ha devuelto a la vida- Ninguna de las personas que estaba arrodillada a los lados y alrededor se levantó de su lugar –eres la princesa prometida-

-¿Princesa prometida?- una sensación de amargura se extendió por todo su cuerpo, la última de los Targaryen agacho la cabeza –se supone que una princesa prometida debería ser justa, honrada y proteger a su gente, yo no soy nada de eso, queme y mate a cientos de personas que estaban en desembarco del rey-

-Eso no es cierto, como le dije hace mucho a sus antiguos aliados, usted, Daenerys Stormborn es la que nos fue prometida, renaciste del fuego para renovar el mundo, liberaste a los esclavos de sus cadenas y crucificaste a los amos por sus pecados, tus hijos, los dragones son fuego hecho carne, un don del señor de la luz-

Daenerys solo se sintió más y más amargada –No todos los amos eran crueles y aun así los asesine, mis dragones pueden ser un don, pero aun así están muertos y yo- antes de que pudiera seguir, Kinvara la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Tus dragones purificaron a la gente de desembarco del rey, los infieles, quemaste su carne y sus pecados, el señor de la luz te trajo por dos razones, tu eres su princesa prometida, aun tienes un propósito en este mundo y en tu vientre, creciendo, está el último de los Targaryen-

Daenerys sintió como un balde de agua fría cruzo por su espalda, no, era imposible, ella no podría estarlo, no desde Rhaego.

-créelo, majestad, suya es la canción del hielo y el fuego- como si fuera un rezo, todas las personas que estaban presentes repitieron esa frase, lentamente diciéndolo en voz más y más alta.

Sintió que su mundo se estaba desmoronando, pero también sintió un gran alivio y agradecimiento hacia ese Dios rojo, quien no solo le permitió volver hacia poniente para repartir su venganza por medio del fuego y la sangre, si no que le permitió tener vida dentro de ella de nuevo, por más que también fuera hijo de Jon Snow, ese pequeño bebe sería un Targaryen y nada del mundo lo cambiaria.

Una mujer, por lo que Dany pudo ver, la envolvió con una manta de color rojo, en el momento en el que Daenerys volteo a mirar hacia las antorchas que estaban encendidas en ese lugar, pudo jurar que vio las llamas más vivas.

Un pequeño detalle al que nadie le prestó atención, fue el cuervo que estaba parado en una de las ventanas, viendo la escena con detenimiento, un cuervo que tenía sus ojos totalmente blancos.


	2. -Bran I-

El rey Bran el roto estaba sentado en su silla de ruedas habitual mirando a la nada, la noticia de la resurrección de la reina dragón lo sorprendió, aunque no del todo, puede que en la pequeña, muy pequeña parte en donde seguía siendo Brandon Stark.

Podría decirle a los demás sobre lo que había visto, pero sabía, por la marca en su brazo, que el rey de la noche iba a volver, desde lo más profundo de él mismo, ya que la oscuridad y la luz coexistían juntos, como el hielo y el fuego, como el invierno y el verano.

En sus visiones vio lo que se avecinaba, lo que él iba a ocasionar, la princesa prometida iba a derrotarlo de una vez por todas, por lo menos en este tiempo y sabía que de las generaciones que seguirían a Daenerys nacieran más príncipes y princesas prometidas.

-Podrick, llévame al árbol arciano, necesito ver unas cosas- su fiel ayudante hizo lo que el pidió, después de todo, las visiones del pasado, presente y futuro eran muchos más fuertes cuando él estaba en presencia de los viejos dioses.

Cuando estuvo al frente del árbol, se quedó mirando fijamente la cara que estaba al frente suyo, dio un suspiro profundo, se concentró lo suficiente y sus ojos volvieron a ser blancos.


	3. -Jon I-

Habían pasado 18 años, 18 tortuosos años desde que apuñalo en el pecho a la mujer que había amado, por el bien de todo Westeros, 18 años desde que una parte de él murió con la de esa hermosa mujer de cabellos plata.

Se sentía demasiado cansado, roto, sin ganas de vivir, si se levantaba por las mañanas era su deber como Lord comandante de la guardia de la noche y ya que necesitaban de su concejo y guía para reparar el muro.

Durante esas casi dos décadas su cuerpo se llenó de más y más cicatrices, no por las luchas o los entrenamientos, si no por sus repetidos intentos de acabar consigo mismo, lo había intentado al menos 3 veces, pero Tormund o alguna otra persona lo había detenido, ahora casi ni lo dejaban solo, en las noches cada 2 horas un mayordomo entraba a su habitación para verificar que él estuviera bien.

En esos momentos, estaba sentado en su oficina, con la mirada perdida, los recuerdos lo estaban invadiendo, todo lo que él hizo y no hizo por ella, lo que pudo haber hecho pero no hizo.

-¿Lord comandante?- un joven muchacho, de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color entro a su oficina lentamente, sin atreverse a mirarlo –llego una carta para usted, del rey Bran el roto- el muchacho se acercó a él lentamente, extendiéndole la carta.

-Gracias, Lyr, puedes retirarte- cuando el tomo la carta, el muchacho se apresuró a salir de ahí, realmente no era un hombre jurado de la guardia de la noche, solo un chico huérfano que había sido encontrado por Sansa, el chico mismo le había pedido a su hermana que por favor lo enviaran al muro, ya que no tenía otro sitio al cual ir, cuando llego Jon no vio la necesidad de que el jurara, por lo menos no ahora.

Al ver la carta no tuvo ninguna duda, era el sello de su hermano, al menos el con el que todos lo cocinan, un lobo con tres ojos, al abrirlo solo pudo suspirar con resignación, Bran quería que el regresara a la capital, ya que tenía que hablarle sobre unos asuntos muy importantes. Incluso mencionaba que le había una carta a Sansa y a la propia Arya, sea donde sea que ella estuviera.

Pero, como era Bran, siendo el cuervo de tres ojos, no le había mencionado realmente él porque de ese pedido.

También en el muy fondo de su corazón, tenía la esperanza de que al volver a ver a sus hermanos, por más cambiados que estuvieran, podría olvidarse de sus penas durante un tiempo y poder concentrarse en otras cosas.


	4. -Sansa I-

Sentía como su estómago se contraía, siempre que Bran quería que ella fuera a la capital terminaba en largos meses sin poder ver a su familia o a su esposo y en el mejor de los casos todo terminaba con una Sansa exhausta y sintiéndose por lo menos 2 décadas más vieja.

-Los niños no van a estar muy complacidos- la ahora reina en el norte sonrió con cariño a su joven esposo, Ronnel Waynwood, familiar de Anya Waynwood y antiguo escudero de yohn Royce.

-Catelyn y Robb van a entender, el que me preocupa es Ned, es demasiado joven- la mujer pelirroja suspiro, los dos estaban en la habitación que alguna vez le perteneció a sus padres, los dos sentados en el borde de la cama.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, yo estaré ahí para él, todos en Winterfell estaremos para nuestros hijos- el hombre la tomo suavemente de la mano, apretándosela suavemente –Ya no es la época de los Lannister y el trono de hierro, volverás a casa-

Sansa respiro profundamente mientras pensaba en su pequeña niña, ella era igual a su abuela, con el cabello rojo y sus ojos azules Tully, todos sus hijos heredaron los ojos de la familia de su madre, pero sus pequeños niños Robb y Ned heredaron el cabello negro oscuro de su padre.

-Lo sé, pero creo que jamás superare ese hecho- luego le sonrió suavemente a su esposo –aun así, tengo que ir, si Bran me llamo, es porque de verdad me necesita-


	5. -Rhaenyra I-

Su madre le había contado muchas historias de la noche en la que ella y su hermana nacieron, como la luna en el cielo se tornó roja, sangrante, y como todos los sacerdotes en Asshai aplaudieron, celebraron y le agradecieron R’hllor por entregarles, no solo una sino dos pequeñas princesas Targaryen, hijas del dragón.

Solo, que ella no era una princesa, ni siquiera era una mujer, por lo menos no completamente, nació con un pequeño pene encima de su vagina, todo el mundo se sorprendió, aunque después de una pequeña discusión de su madre con los sacerdotes, todos se dieron cuenta de que era totalmente posible, debido a todo el incesto que fue formado por su familia.

Una semana después de esa discusión su tía Kinvara vio en las llamas que sería completamente capaz de procrear y que su descendencia, los que tuviera con su hermana, duraría durante muchos siglos.

Aun así, en todos esos años su madre se había negado en casarlas, diciendo que no permitiría más matrimonios a la fuerza entre su familia, ya que ella misma sabia lo difíciles que podían llegar a ser.

Ahora con 17 días del nombre, la joven Targaryen de cabello negro ondulado tan oscuro como la noche y sus ojos amatistas brillantes, tenía una meta en mente, ir hacia Westeros con los antiguos ejércitos de su madre y repartir fuego y sangre sobre todos aquellos que osaron traicionar a una de las dos mujeres de su vida, especialmente Jon Snow.

Ella podía recordar todas las noches de pesadilla de su madre, como esa hermosa mujer se despertaba en medio de la noche, gritando y retorciéndose, pidiendo que la pararan, que no la dejaran quemar a todos, su tía Kinvara le había contado que las pesadillas de su madre no habían mejorado con todos esos años.

A la edad de 14 años se enteró de una cruda realidad, su madre se habría matado ya hace mucho tiempo, si no fuera por ella y su hermana, ellas eran la última luz de esperanza para su madre.

Aunque había aprendido que no todos los Westerosi eran malos, una mujer, de cabellos negros y ojos azules, con la cara quemada por el sol, había llegado a Asshai cuando Rhaenyra tenía 8 años, esa mujer era Yara Greyjoy.

La mujer Greyjoy le enseño a ella y a su hermana como luchar correctamente, les conto historias sobre las leyendas de las islas del hierro y la pequeña Targaryen, también noto que con cada partida de Yara su madre se veía más destrozada y sola, pero con cada llegada de esa mujer, su madre tenía un brillo en los ojos y se veía más viva, más relajada.

-sé que es la décima vez que te lo digo en esta semana, pero, ¿Estas segura?- su madre entro de manera precipitada, se veía preocupada, llevaba un vestido color azul –no quiero que sientas que es un deber por las visiones de Kinvara y...-

Rhaenyra se acercó hacia la mujer que le dio la vida con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, para luego tomarle la mano con suavidad –no es una obligación, quiero hacerlo, porque amo a mi hermana y quiero esta junto a ella… ¿es demasiado extraño?- Ahora era ella la que sentía preocupación, no quería que su madre sintiera asco de la clase de persona que era.

-Mi niña, durante todos estos años he aprendido que el amor puede surgir de diferentes maneras, con diferentes personas, además, nuestra familia se casó entre familiares durante muchas generaciones, ¿por qué sería extraño que tú lo hicieras por amor?...aunque, ¿tu hermana siente lo mismo?-

Liego de que Rhaenyra asintiera, su madre la abrazo con fuerza para luego darle un suave y tierno beso en la mejilla, ahora ella era más alta que su progenitora.

A lo lejos, un pequeño cuervo volvió a recuperar sus iris, moviendo la cabeza, desconcertado de porque estaba en ese extraño lugar y luego de unos segundos de recuperarse, emprendió el vuelo, mientras que un joven lobo de tres ojos al otro lado del mar se quedó mirando la chimenea que te enfrente suyo, pensando en el futuro del reino de los hombres.


	6. -Jon II -

En el mismo momento en el cual entro a esa inmensa fortaleza, Jon se dio cuenta de que no podría estar más lejos de su hogar, sentía como si lo estuvieran juzgando con la mirada, aunque realmente nadie lo estaba viendo, puede que en una vida diferente, la capital hubiera sido su nuevo hogar, pero ahora, solo eran fantasías y sueños con los que él se atormentaba día y noche, destruyéndolo por dentro.

Vio los blasones de su hermano, el lobo huargo de tres ojos sobre un campo de nieve, los caballeros que estaban en la fortaleza roja lo saludaron con una reverencia silenciosa, pero habían dos que lo miraron y le indicaron que sus hermanos lo estarían esperando en el bosque de dioses, justo en el árbol arciano.

Cuando llego, se sintió aún más cansado que antes, estaba feliz de poder ver a sus hermanos, Sansa seguía siendo más alta que él y son su corona que demostraba que era la reina en el norte, parecía ser incluso mucho mayor que él, Bran, bueno, Bran seguía siendo como hace tantos años, con su mirada distante, su cuerpo estaba ahí, pero parecía como si realmente todas las conversaciones que estuviera teniendo no fueran realmente importantes.

-Es bueno volver a verlos, hermanitos- les dio un beso en la frente, los dos les dieron una sonrisa, aunque con Bran era como una pequeña mueca, muy pocas veces sonreía de verdad.

Sansa y él se quedaron hablando por unos minutos sobre cómo iban sus vidas, Jon sobre todo, estaba interesado en saber sobre sus pequeños sobrinos quienes aún no había conocido ya que como hombre de la guardia de la noche y como el Lord comandante, no podría irse del muro.

En cambio Bran se quedó mirando hacia el gran árbol Arciano, en completo silencio, envuelto en sus pensamientos –En una situación normal, esperaría a que Arya regresara de su viaje, pero eso demorará al menos dos semanas más y esto es mucho más importante que ella-

Esas palabras llamaron la atención de sus hermanos, cada uno mirándolo con mucha curiosidad y a la vez ligera angustia, cuando Bran estaba tan serio, eso no podría ser nada bueno.

-El rey de la noche volverá trayendo consigo la larga noche, la verdadera larga noche- lentamente su hermano fue subiendo la manga de su brazo derecho , la cual estaba completamente azul, como si estuviera congelado.

Jon sintió como si su mundo se derrumbara, se sentía mareado, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, sintiendo como su cuerpo colapsaría en cualquier segundo, cuando volteo a mirar, noto que Sansa estaba igual, se notaba temerosa, ¿y cómo no estarlo?

Ya no tenían Dothrakis o inmaculados, ya no tenían dragones para poder vencerlos y lo que más lo estaba destrozando, su hermano iba a ser el que se convirtiera en este nuevo ser de destrucción.

-¿Cómo podremos detenerlo?... ¿cómo vamos a detener esta nueva larga noche?- pregunto Sansa mientras miraba a su hermano, apretaba con fuerza sus manos en forma de puños.

-¿nosotros?, realmente no podremos hacer mucho, Azor Ahai tendrá que renacer, solamente un Targaryen y su descendencia podrá ayudar en la larga noche, el rey de la noche y el cuervo de tres ojos siempre estarán en este mundo-

Jon dio un gran suspiro, él estaba cansado de luchar, no quería seguir con eso, pero al ver los penetrantes y por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, con un mensaje real por dar –tú no eres el ultimo Targaryen, Jon-

-Daenerys Targaryen fue revivida en Volantis, por una sacerdotisa roja, todos tenemos que partir hacia Winterfell, a la espera de la llegada de ella y sus hijas, ella son la unión del hielo y el fuego-

-¿H…hijas?- Sansa fue la que pregunto y Jon lo agradeció, él no era capaz de formar ninguna palabra, su mente estaba revuelta, sus piernas se sentían débiles.

-Así es...Daenerys estaba embarazada en el momento en el que murió, R’hllor, el señor de la luz, trajo de vuelta a la última Targaryen y a su descendencia, y ahora el destino de toda la humanidad recae en poder traerlas a Winterfell-

Después de unos angustiosos momentos, en los que el pecho de Jon se sentía como si estuviera ardiendo, su cabeza palpitaba y su respiración estaba errática, sintió como su mundo se sacudida y de la nada, su vista se volvió oscura, cayendo en la inconsciencia.


	7. -Daenerys II –

Recordaba todo, el sabor metálico de la sangre, el ardor en su pecho, las pequeñas lagrimas que nublaban su vista y como sufría por la necesidad de aunque sea un poco de oxígeno que llenara sus pulmones, como dejo de escuchar, de sentir siquiera, luego la total oscuridad.

Sus otros sentidos estaban muertos, no escuchaba nada y no podía ver nada, solo sentía el inmenso frio del vacío, mientras el miedo, y sobre todo la desesperación y la invadía, quería sentir algo, por pequeño que fuera, y cuando lo hizo se arrepintió profundamente.

Escucho los gritos, gritos de personas que estaban siendo quemadas vivas, bebés y niños llorando, mujeres y ancianos suplicando y lo que la rompió a un más. La voz de su noble y valiente oso, Jorah, la voz un poco rasposa de su espada juramentada, Ser Barristan, la tranquila y suave voz de su hermosa y tan cariñosa Missandei, todos hablándole, mostrándole su apoyo, diciéndoles cuanto creían en ella.

Les había fallado a todos, su viejo caballero muerto sin que ella realmente pudiera despedirse de ella, su oso muerto protegiéndola, luchando con ferocidad por ella, no cayó al suelo hasta el momento en el que ella estuvieras bien, en el que el rey de la noche hubiera sido derrotado y Missandei, Missy muriendo decapitada, de nuevo con cadenas entre sus manos, algo de lo que había intentado a alejarla y fallo miserablemente en todo.

Habría sobrevivido a la perdida de Ser Barristan, el mismo le había dicho que moriría luchando por ella y que no le importaba, pero cuando llego a Westeros, todo se derrumbó, dos de sus dragones murieron, sus dos ejércitos, los hombres que había liberado y que había jurado proteger murieron, quedando tan solo un puñado de lo que antes fueron los dos ejércitos más grandes del mundo y luego de la muerte de Missy y Jorah, algo se rompió dentro de ella, ya no le importaba nada, solo quería fuego y sangre.

Pero ahora, ahora tenía una razón muy importante para vivir, no le importaba para nada ser la princesa prometida, tampoco ser la elegida del señor de la luz, lo único que le importaba eran sus hijos, tanto Drogon como sus pequeñas niñas de cabello platino y cabello negro, estar para ellos.

Lentamente sus ojos se fueron abriendo, al notar la luz que salía por la ventana, noto que seguía siendo de noche o que faltaría algunas horas para que amaneciera, al sentir un suave peso y calor corporal a sus lados, sonrió suavemente.

Sus hijas estaban durmiendo a sus lados, hace algunos meses que no había tenido pesadillas, pero esa noche, en especial, había tenido una que la había afectado mucho, por lo que sus hijas decidieron pasar el resto de la noche con ella, durmiendo abrazadas a ella, Rhaenyra a su derecha y la pequeña Rhaella por unos cuantos centímetros de ella, estaba a su izquierda, las dos durmiendo con tranquilidad, respiraban lentamente y pausado.

Respiro profundamente para luego sonreír un poco, después de tantos años, podría tener una vida normal, al menos de lo que cabe, siendo una Targaryen y una madre de dragones.


	8. -Arya I-

Decir que estaba estresada era poca cosa, en días como esos quería poder enterrarle un cuchillo en la garganta de alguien, hace apenas unas cuantas semanas que había vuelto de su largo viaje de casi un año hacia una de las islas que recientemente había descubierto junto a su pequeña tripulación, todos llegaron a las tierras de la tormenta agotados de muchas maneras, ella solo quería un poco de paz y tranquilidad con Gendry y sus hijos, al menos unos cuantos días.

-Tal vez Bran entienda si no quieres ir- su esposo estaba sentado en el borde de la cama mientras se quitaba sus botas de cuero, a lo lejos se podía escuchar la pequeña discusión que sus pequeños cachorros estaban teniendo, Arya supuso que era por un juguete.

-No lo hará, si me dijo que fuera era porque ya sabía que iba a ir- la joven Stark dio un gran suspiro –Aun así, creo que tardare un par de semanas, solo para poder estar contigo y con los niños, siento que no paso el tiempo necesario con ellos-

Gendry le dio una suave sonrisa mientras la miraba de manera fija –Todos ellos saben que estas cumpliendo tu sueño, no te culpan, es más…estoy seguro de que todos quieren hacer lo mismo que tú, viajar por todo el mundo, explorar y vivir sus propias experiencias, son igual de salvajes que tu-

-Si me hubieras dicho eso hace dos décadas, te habría golpeado en la cara- su marido suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza –Dos décadas…siete infiernos, estamos demasiado viejos-

-sí, lo estamos, antes creía que no duraría hasta los veinte-

-pero lo hiciste, los dos lo hicimos, lo cual, creo que es un completo milagro- lentamente fue hacia la pequeña mesa que estaba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, encima de ella estaba una botella de vino y dos copas.

Después de llenar las copas con el vino, fue hasta donde su esposa, sentándose de nuevo a su lado y ofreciéndole una copa.

-¿por los milagros?- dijo haciendo un gesto para que brindara junto con él.

Arya dio una suave sonrisa para luego brindar con él –por los milagros-


	9. -Bran II–

Después de que los guardias se llevaran a Jon, sintió la penetrante mirada de lo que alguna vez fue su hermana mayor, puede que Brandon Stark amara a su familia y amigos, pero el ya no era Brandon Stark y dentro de poco tampoco sería el cuervo de tres ojos.

-Sansa…- el noto como ella se sobresaltaba un poco al oír su voz –dentro de dos semanas nos vamos a ir hacia Winterfell, manda una carta al castillo para que tengan todos los recursos necesarios-

Su hermana asintió mientras lo veía, luego de unos segundos de estar pensando ella volvió a mirarlo de manera determinada -¿La vas a traer a ella también?, ¿traerás a Daenerys Targaryen?-

-Ya lo dije, ella es importante para derrotar a los caminantes blancos y si no la trajera al mismo tiempo que sus hijas, eso solo traería a una guerra civil que disminuiría las posibilidades del reino de los hombres para ganar la guerra por el amanecer-

Ahora pudo ver la furia de su hermana, sus ojos tenían un brillo asesino, pero a él no podría importarle menos -¿Entonces no sirvió de nada luchar la primera vez?, ¿la muerte de Theon, Lyanna Mormont y el resto de los norteños no sirvió para nada?-

-La caída del muro y la batalla en Winterfell fue por culpa de Jon, él le pidió ayuda a la reina dragón, quien perdió a uno de los dragones, haciendo que el rey de la noche tuviera una posibilidad real para derribar el muro-

-Si hubieras estado ahí…nada de eso-

-No me malinterpretes, hermana, mi presencia no hubiera afectado en nada-

Ahora la confusión lleno la mirada de Sansa, por lo que Bran se inclinó ligeramente en su silla –porque, yo no habría intervenido, yo tengo que transformarme en el rey de la noche, esta tierra necesita renovarse-

-¿Renovarse?- En el tono de voz de Sansa se notaba su incertidumbre, él sabía lo que sucedería y lo que su hermana haría cuando le dijera esas palabras tan frías.

-Para que las nuevas generaciones triunfen, las antiguas deben morir-

Luego sintió el ardor en su mejilla izquierda y el ligera balanceo a su alrededor, su hermana le había dado una cachetada, con toda la fuerza que tenía.

-¿Estas justificando la muerte de norteños?- ella negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños, se veía muy enfada, su rostro estaba ligeramente rojo –No lo permitiré soy la reina del norte independiente, no ayudare en nada-

-Un norte independiente que te di, no lo olvides, soy el rey de los 7 reinos y pronto, cuando lleguen las Targaryen, dejaras de ser algo- su voz salió fría y sin emociones, después de todo, él sabía que lo que estaba diciendo no eran simples palabras vacías de amenaza, era algo que estaba escrito por el destino, algo que había visto en sus visiones.


	10. -Sansa II-

El viaje hacia Winterfell fue silencioso, cruelmente silencioso, Jon se negaba a hablar, y casi no comía, Arya era una asesina y su presencia casi nunca se llegaba a notar si así ella lo quisiera pero en todo ese trayecto Sansa nunca la vio y Bran se la pasaba casi todo su tiempo en ese estado letárgico, solo comía de vez en cuando o dormía, pero nada más.

-¿Majestad?- uno de sus escudos jurados, un joven muchacho de cabello arenoso, la miraba con preocupación notoria en su rostro, después de unos cuantos segundos, noto que sus manos estaban temblando y que él tuvo que abrir la puerta de su carruaje para ver cómo estaba.

-Quería preguntarle si deseaba salir para ejercitar un poco las piernas…pero no parece estar muy bien- él le dio una suave sonrisa tratando de relajarla –supongo que quisiera quedarse un poco más de tiempo y pensar-

Luego de eso el cerro la puerta del carruaje quedándose parado en la entrada para proteger a su reina o estar atento a cualquier necesidad que ella tuviera, después de unos minutos de silencio, Sansa volvió a hundirse en sus pensamientos.

Daenerys Targaryen regresaría, no entendía como Bran convencería a esa mujer y sus hijas para que ayudaran a Westeros, esa mujer había perdido la cordura para luego quemar medio Kingslanding y luego asesinada por Jon.

Bran siempre hacia ese tipo de cosas, explicaba poco, decía poco y luego dejaba todo en las manos de los demás, cuando todo se salía de control y se pedían explicaciones, el solamente decía que todo ya estaba escrito y que lo demás no importaba, todo era simplemente tan frustrante.


	11. -Rhaella I-

La hierba debajo de sus pies, el viento cálido y las risas inundaban el jardín del templo en el que se encontraban, su madre miraba en la distancia como sus dos hijas jugaban con algunos niños pequeños.

Todos allí estaban disfrutando del cálido y tranquilo día, la felicidad latente en los sacerdotes por la próxima unión de las jóvenes Targaryen, y para ser sincera, ella no podría estar más complacida.

Dirigió su mirada hacia su izquierda, Rhaenyra estaba levantando en brazos a uno de los pequeños parecían estar teniendo una conversación secreta, ya que se estaban hablando al oído, y esa vista no podría causarle nada más que ternura, como los dos tenían expresiones extremadamente serias pero como el niño no podía ocultar su entusiasmo en el brillo en sus ojos por lo que le decía su prometida.

Prometida, aun sonaba raro, incluso si lo habría estado esperando hace un tiempo, tal vez era demasiado joven y estúpida para entender lo que era el amor y confundía el cariño fraternal, tal vez estaba igual de loca y enferma como sus antepasados por amar y desear a alguien de su misma sangre, pero a ella, no podría importarle menos, su madre y sus tías estaban de acuerdo y eso le funcionaba como consuelo.

Luego escucho el grito exaltado de una de las sacerdotisas que estaban allí vigilando que los niños no se lastimaran y volteo a mirar sonrió suavemente, las sirvientas nunca se habían acostumbrado a Drogon y mucho menos ahora con su tamaño colosal, él se había sentado en medio del jardín.

-¿Por qué no vamos a dar un paseo en él?- pregunto felizmente a Rhaenyra mientras se acercaba a su hermano, la pelinegra asintió tranquilamente.

-Niñas- pero fue tarde cuando quisieron hacerle caso a su madre, ya estaban en cima del dragón, Rhaenyra sosteniendo cuidadosamente las escamas de su espalda y Rhaella con sus brazos en la cintura de ella, notaron la mirada de sorpresa y miedo que tenía su progenitora en el rostro.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Rhaenyra que por su tono de voz debía de estar igual de confundida que ella, pero antes de que recibiera una respuesta, el gran dragón había emprendido el vuelo, no sin antes tomar en una de sus patas traseras a su madre.

No entendía que sucedía, por más que su madre gritara o intentara hacerlo reaccionar, Drogon no hacia ningún ruido simplemente seguía volando, volando hacia el Este.

Volaron durante días, la propia Rhaella no pudo contarlos, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado, Drogon se detenía en pequeños momentos, dejando que las tres comieran y durmieran lo suficiente como para no caerse de los lomos de él por el agotamiento en medio del vuelo.

Pero ese no era Drogon, puede que tuviera la apariencia de él, pero no lo era, actuaba distante y sus ojos, las pupilas ya no estaban la mayor parte del tiempo, haciéndolo ver como si estuviera ciego.

Las pocas veces en las que sus ojos estaban normal, Drogon actuaba desconcertado y sin entender porque estaban allí, aun así, solamente se limitaba a dormir y comer, como si supiera algo que ellas no, ellas solo podían estar volver a las espaladas de él, ya que no tendrían ninguna otra forma en la que volver a Volantis.

Hubo momentos en los que creía que no podría aguantar más, su ropa ya estaba demasiado vieja y sobre todo, el cansancio que sentía en su cuerpo no la dejaba descansar correctamente en las noches.

Cuando un clima que nunca había sentido, el frio, ya le había entumecido los dedos, cundo Drogon aterrizo en lo que ella creyó una fortaleza, se dejó caer al duro suelo, no le importo el dolor creciente en la parte posterior de su cabeza, simplemente quería descansar tal vez en esa fortaleza por fin podría cambiarse de ropa y darse una ducha decente.

-¡No!, ¡No las toques!- ni siquiera sabía porque su madre gritaba o como si quiera tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo, pero sabía que estaba enojada, enojada y asustada.

Pero no pudo escuchar más de esa discusión, cada vez más sus parpados pesaban más y más, el cansancio ayudo en eso, dirigió su vista hacia su lado, notando que Rhaenrya estaba en ese mismo estado, dio un último suspiro y dejo que el sueño se la llevara al menos por un tiempo.


	12. -Jon III-

Había soñado durante muchas noches como sería su reencuentro, claro está que siempre pensó que esa reunión sucedería cuando él estuviera muerto, pero la realidad, dolía más que las puñaladas que le habían dado sus hermanos de la guardia cuando murió por primera vez.

En sus sueños, el caminaba por un camino totalmente en blanco, hasta que llegaba a un campo de flores, allí en medio de ese campo, estaba Daenerys, con una corona de diversas flores encima de su cabeza, pareciendo que lo esperaba, cuando él llegaba hasta donde ella estaba, lloraba como un niño pequeño, cayendo al suelo mientras la abrazaba temiendo que desapareciera de su toque, le pedía perdón y ella, con un toque suave y cariñoso en su cabello, le sonreía y decía que no había nada que perdonar que había hecho lo correcto y que sentía no haber podido estar con él en todos esos años.

En la realidad, en la fría y cruda realidad, Daenerys gritaba, se retorcía intentando alejarse de los guardias que se la llevaban casi arrastrada hacia las habitaciones donde ella estaría, lo miraba con puro odio y cuando él intentaba acercarse a sus hijas inconscientes que estaban siendo llevadas con el maestre cuyo nombre Jon no recordaba, ella le gritaba maldiciéndolo, pero pareciendo empezar a tener un ataque de pánico, su respiración estaba agitada y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Cuando Daenerys por fin cayo en la inconciencia por el agotamiento, Jon noto que él mismo estaba llorando, las manos le temblaban y su respiración estaba irregular, luego sintió como sus hermanas que estaban a sus lados le ponían suavemente sus manos en los hombros de él, pero ninguna lo miraba, estaban mirando al suelo, hundidas en sus pensamientos.

-Es solo una madre que intenta proteger a sus hijas…no entiende la situación- A pesar de las palabras de su hermano, Jon sabía que nada cambiaría, por más que ella supiera la verdad, Daenerys lo seguiría apartando.

No, no podría hacerlo, Jon se rehusaba a volver a perderla y mucho menos ahora que sabía que tenían dos hijas…dos hijas que en el mejor de los casos para ellas, él era un completo desconocido, pero quería recuperar el tiempo perdido, por escaso que sea, quería arreglar las cosas, por más imposible que pareciera, tendría que hacer al menos el intento, no podría rendirse tan fácil.


	13. -Rhaenyra II-

Cuando se despertó, sintió un horrible dolor de cabeza, como si le estuvieran martilleando el cerebro y su boca estaba seca, lentamente abrió los ojos mientras daba un suave suspiro, notando de inmediato que estaba en una habitación de alguna fortaleza, las paredes eran de piedra negra y hacía un calor agradable.

Lentamente se sentó en la cama, notando que la habían bañado y cambiado, debido a que ya no olía tan mal y las ropas que llevaba, eran unos simples pantalones negros y una camisa blanca abotonada por delante.

Luego de unos segundos, recordó porque había llegado a ese lugar, tenía que encontrar a su madre, a Rhaella y averiguar donde se había metido Drogon, estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de una sirvienta que traía una bandeja con comida.

-¿Mi princesa?- cuando la llamaron dio un leve salto de sorpresa mientras volteaba a mirar hacia su izquierda, la sirviente era joven, tal vez unos dos años menor que ella, su cabello y ojos eran de tono negro oscuro y vestía un simple vestido gris –siento interrumpirla, pero es necesario que coma algo, está muy delgada y ha estado durmiendo durante todo el día-

Lentamente Rhaenyra se fue sentando en la cama mientras miraba a la sirvienta con una pequeña sonrisa –muchas gracias, ¿en dónde estoy?, ¿y mi hermana y mi madre?- a pesar de que la sirvienta estaba sonriendo un poco, ella solo dejo la bandeja de comida en su regazo y se fue en total silencio.

-Bueno, será esperar- dijo con frustración mientras empezaba a comer con tranquilidad, aunque había algo que le inquietaba en todo eso, no todo el mundo dejaría que personas con un gigantesco dragón se asentaran en su hogar.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda cuando miro hacia la ventana, incluso la comida le supo muy amarga, estaba nevando, en pleno verano, recordó hacía donde había volado Drogon, hacia el Este, había un solo lugar en el Este donde nevaba incluso en el verano.

Ella estaba en Westeros, estaba en el Norte, dejando la bandeja de comida a un lado corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta, pero a pesar de sus intentos de abrirla e ir a buscar a su familia, no pudo, la puerta estaba trabada y otro escalofrió le corrió por la espalda, teniendo un sentimiento de angustia en la boca de su estómago, nada de esa situación estaba bien.


	14. -Daenerys III-

La habían llevado hasta el salón principal, su cuerpo se sentía entumecido, la habían cambiado a esas estúpidas prendas norteñas, al resistirse tanto los guardias tuvieron que inmovilizarla y lo que ella reconoció como un maestre la obligo a tomar un poco de leche de amapola.

Pero a pesar de estar en ese estado, miraba con un odio ardiente a Sansa Stark que tenía una corona, Jon Snow que ni siquiera podía mirarla a los ojos y Bran Stark quien según las noticias que habían llegado a Volantis se había convertido en rey de los 6 reinos y justo como ella recordaba que era, sus expresiones eran serias y fría, inmutables, y en cuanto a Arya Stark, ella no podía verla, pero estaba segura de que estaba escondida en las sombras, sacando sus propias conclusiones sin querer intervenir en lo que sea que iban a hacer con ella.

-Debí de adivinar que esto sería algo del cuervo de tres ojos- a pesar de tener su voz ronca, trataba de que sonara lo más imponente posible, en esos 18 años en Volantis, Kinvara le había explicado que era Brandon Stark y que tipo de habilidades tenia.

-Seré directo con esto, necesitamos que luches una última vez-

Las palabras de aquel hombre de mirada distante le causo una furia burbujeante, a pesar de su cuerpo entumecido, logro erguirse mejor en la silla en la cual la habían sentado en frente de los últimos Stark de Winterfel.

-¿luchar por el norte?, ya lo hice una vez y perdí todo, mis dragones, mis ejércitos, la gente que amaba, jamás debí llegar a Westeros-

-No es solo por el norte, es por todo el reino de los hombres-

-Ya luche una vez por el reino de los hombres, ¿acaso tus visiones no fueron suficientes?, ¿perdí todo para nada?-

-Dany, por favor- esa voz ronca y rota atrajo su atención, miro directamente hacia Jon Snow, haciendo que la furia solo ardiera más intensamente –Escúchalo, si no nos ayudas, todos, incluidas las niñas morirán-

-No me llames así, ese apodo solo lo utilizan mi familia, tu hace 18 años decidiste que no soy parte de tu familia, perdiste todo tipo de derecho en el momento en el que me clavaste esa daga, incluido estar cerca de _mis _hijas- dijo haciendo énfasis en el mis, Jon Snow ahora estaba serio, en sus ojos estaba un brillo de dolor.

-Hice lo correcto, quemaste Kingslanding, estabas perdiendo la cabeza, necesitaba hacer algo para detenerte-

-Sí y cada noche pago el precio, me hubiera suicidado hace años si no fueran por mis hijas, es lo único por lo que te puedo agradecer-

-Es suficiente- la voz de Sansa corto el hilo de incomodidad –Bran, por favor, habla sobre el nuevo rey de la noche y di de una buena vez porque es importante que Daenerys y su hija estén aquí- la voz de la reina de Winterfell tenía una combinación de emociones que ella conocía muy bien, frustración y cansancio.

El cuervo de tres ojos asintió, miro hacia Daenerys y lo que dijo solo logro agotarla aún más, los recuerdos de las perdidas y la muerte debido a la guerra y conflictos volvieron a su mente como una avalancha.

Ella no quería ser Azor Ahai, ella no quería ver morir a más personas importantes para ella, mientras más avanzaba la explicación del cuervo de tres ojos, ella se hundía más en la silla.

-Dijiste dragones, solo hay uno en todo el mundo y cuando Rhaegal y Viserion estaban vivos no pudieron dejar algún nido-

-cuando el príncipe Jacaerys Velaryon llegó a Winterfell al inicio de la Danza de los Dragones, el dragón Vermax puso huevos en las profundidades de las criptas-

Esas palabras solo le causaron más confusión, jamás había escuchado de esa historia, aunque teniendo a Viserys como maestro no le sorprendió mucho.

-Pero Vermax era macho- dijo Sansa Stark mientras miraba de Bran a ella.

-Los dragones son tienen genero…sus jinetes les ponen nombres para poder identificarlos mejor- Daenerys suspiro en total agotamiento mientras pensaba en todo lo que le había sucedido.

-Luchare-

Esa respuesta sorprendió a Jon Snow y a Sansa Stark, pero cuando dijo las siguientes palabras, las expresiones de los dos cayeron y se endurecieron.

-Pero no por ustedes, lo hare por mi familia, si es verdad que todos podrían morir, no dejare que eso vuelva a pasar, tengo personas por las que luchar y por quienes vivir- recordó la suave sonrisa de Rhaenyra, la risa como suaves campanas de Rhaella, los concejos, apoyo y caricias de Yara y la mirada de confianza que siempre le daba Kinvara.

Lo que ella no noto, fueron los puños y mandíbula fuertemente apretados de Jon Snow y su mirada de impotencia, pero aunque lo hubiera visto, no le habría importado, ya no.


	15. -Rhaella II-

Cuando la dejaron salir de esa habitación, no se lo podía creer, pensaba que le estaban jugando una mala broma o que en el peor de los casos, la llevarían ante esos fríos y despiadados señores norteños, para acabar el trabajo que Jon Snow había comenzado hace tantos años.

Mientras avanzaba por los pasillos de piedra, con dos guardias a sus lados, noto las miradas de odio y desconfianza de los sirvientes y guardias más viejos, y las miradas de confusión y curiosidad de los más jóvenes.

No fue tan difícil reconocer que estaba en aquel paramo helado, por la forma en la que se vestían, la nieve que caía a pesar de estar en verano, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando vio el símbolo del lobo huargo sobre las paredes y en las capas de los guardias.

-¡Rhae!- una sensación de inmensa felicidad y alivio le lleno todo el cuerpo, Rhaenyra había llegado con ella, la abrazo fuertemente, noto que unos guardias también estaban llevando a su hermana, hacia donde ella suponía que era el actual Stark que estaba a cargo de Winterfell, su madre y sus tías no les solían hablar mucho sobre Westeros.

-Estaba tan preocupada, tenía el presentimiento de que estabas bien, pero no eso no me tranquilizaba, estamos en la guarida del lobo- Rhaella se pegó más a su hermana, dejando su cara en el hueco del cuello de ella, durante un rato, hasta cuando los guardias les insistieron en que tenían que seguir avanzando.

\- si nos hubieran querido hacer daño nos habrían encerrado en celdas, estaremos bien- pero vio que Rhaella no parecía nada convencida a lo que ella dijo, para ser sincera, ella tampoco lo estaba, jamás se debía subestimar al enemigo –somos dragones, no ovejas, podremos con lo que sea- Rhaenyra asintió ya más calmada.

-siempre sabes que decir, vamos, tenemos que averiguar donde esta madre- las dos se tomaron de la mano, era un toque suave y cariñoso, luego siguieron avanzando con los guardias a sus lados y detrás de ellas.

Se sentían más tranquilas estando juntas, más a salvo, las dos sabían muy bien que ninguna estaría totalmente en paz, hasta el momento en el que se reunirán con su madre, al menos eso era un comienzo.


	16. -Sansa III-

El silencio inundo la habitación cuando la reina dragón finalmente accedió a ayudarlos en lo que ella esperaba, sería la última lucha contra el rey de la noche.

-Era lo que quería escuchar- la voz fría y sin sentimientos de Bran fue lo que los saco a todos de sus pensamientos, las miradas de todos se posicionaron sobre su pequeño hermano –Tus hijas están llegando aquí, Drogon será alimentado y podrá descansar lo suficiente, esta vez tenemos un poco de tiempo-

Su hermano después de tanto tiempo de ser un ser seco y sin sentimientos visibles, ahora parecía un poco más Bran, como aquel niño que soñaba en convertirse en caballero, aquel niño que se preocupaba por su familia.

  
Luego Podrick se lo llevo en dirección al árbol corazón y como si fuera una señal por parte de él, las dos chicas entraron al salón principal, tomadas de las manos y con cuatro guardias Stark a sus lados.

  
-¡Mamá!- la más baja de las niñas corrió hacia Daenerys abrazándola con fuerza enterrando su cara en el hombro de ella. Luego la chica de cabello negro se acercó y las abrazo por detrás con una suave sonrisa.

  
Sansa paso saliva mientras miraba a su izquierda, Jon apretaba con fuerza sus manos mientras miraba con intensidad hacia ellos, ahora ella estaba preocupada por su hermano, esta situación podría estar afectándolo de una forma irreparable.


	17. -Jon IV-

En toda su vida no había sentido esa combinación de emociones, estaba viendo en rojo, pero tenía que calmarse no podría hablar con sus hijas si ni siquiera podría calmar sus pensamientos.

-Daenerys- todos en esa habitación voltearon a mirarlo, las niñas se tensaron cuando su madre frunció el ceño hacia él, pero tenía que intentarlo, por más pequeña que fuera la posibilidad, tendría que intentar hablar con ellas, hacerle entrar en razón de que él estuvo en lo correcto cuando la apuñalo, por más que el solo recuerdo hiciera que su estómago se revolviera.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?- escucho decir a la chica de cabello plateado, puede que nunca hubiera sido bueno en detectar las emociones de los demás, pero hasta para él era fácil saber que Daenerys estaba intentando controlar sus emociones.

El gran salón se llenó un incómodo silencio y la siguiente pregunta hizo que un frío escalofrió inundara todo su cuerpo –Él es Jon Snow, ¿cierto?- pregunto la chica de cabello negro, mirándolo fijamente con una mirada que el no pudo entender cuál sentimiento transmitía, solo sabía que ninguno de ellos era bueno.

-lo soy- al parecer ninguna de ellas se esperaba que hablara, ya que abrieron grandemente los ojos, incluso Daenerys abrió un poco la boca por la sorpresa –Sansa… ¿puedes dejarnos solos por un rato?, ellas no podrán hacerme daño- Luego de unos cuantos segundos, en los que su hermana se quedó pensando intensamente en algo, ella termino asintiendo para luego irse lo más silenciosamente posible, de la nada, Arya apareció detrás de su hermana, haciendo que Jon saltara ligeramente por la sorpresa, se había olvidado por completo que su hermana había oído la conversación desde las sombras.

-Por favor, quiero hablar con ustedes, al menos saber los nombres de mis hijas-

Daenerys iba a insultarlo, hasta que la chica de cabello negro la tomo suavemente de la mano y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, tranquilizándola, es pequeño momento le dio algo de esperanza a Jon, tal vez podría recuperarlas -Somos Rhaenyra y Rhaella- dijo señalándose a ella y a su hermana.

-¿por qué?- Daenerys parecía confundida por la actitud amable de su hija.

-Está bien, puede saber nuestros nombres, pero jamás será nuestro padre- esas palabras hicieron que Jon sintiera como algo se rompía dentro de él, había esperado ese tipo de reacción, pero aun así dolía.

-Madre, cuéntanos, ¿por qué estamos aquí?- luego las tres decidieron ignorarlo, hablando entre si, era algo muy íntimo, se notaba a distancia que eran una familia, no por su parecido físico, sino por la forma en que se miraban, el respeto y la unión eran evidentes.

Jon no pudo soportarlo más se levantó de su asiento lo más ruidoso posible y fue rápidamente hacia su habitación, después de dar unos cuantos pasos, decidió mirar de reojo hacia atrás, queriendo desesperadamente que ellas lo estuviesen viendo, pero ninguna lo hizo, todas estaban pendientes de las otras, él respiro profundamente para luego seguir su camino hacia sus habitaciones.


	18. -Yara I-

-¿Qué hicieron que?-

Ella respetaba a las sacerdotisas rojas, especialmente a Kinvara, esa mujer trajo de vuelta a Danny y siempre dejo que ella pudiera estar cerca de su reina y las niñas.

-Yara, te lo volveré a decir, ella estará bien, los norteños no la lastimaran, ni a ella o a las princesas- Kinvara hablaba de manera suave y tranquila.

Las dos estaban en la habitación de Kinvara, en el templo rojo, Yara estaba sentada en el sofá mientras la otra mujer estaba al frente suyo, mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa confiada, su tranquilidad inquietaba demasiado a la Greyjoy.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?, después de todo una sacerdotisa roja se equivocó en el pasado y- fue interrumpida por el suave toque de la palma de la mano de Kinvara en su mejilla, su piel era suave y cálida, también daba un sentimiento de seguridad muy reconfortante.

-sé que estas preocupada, agradezco que el señor de la luz le haya dado a nuestra princesa prometida a alguien tan leal para que este a su lado- Kinvara la miraba a los ojos, como si estuviera descubriendo sus secretos.

-pero no es solo eso- no era una pregunta, Yara sabía que Kinvara era muy observadora, aunque poder ver visiones por medio de las llamas le daba puntos extra.

-No, no es solo eso, tengo tanto miedo de perderla, me carcome por dentro, siento que me quema- Yara paso saliva mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Las amas- esas dos palabras hicieron que ella abriera los ojos mientras miraba fijamente a Kinvara –y a las princesas, eres una buena persona Yara Greyjoy-

-¿Qué pasaría si les hacen algún daño?-

-Entonces, desataremos fuego y sangre en todo el norte, pero, comenzaremos reuniendo de nuevo los ejércitos de Daenerys, después de todo, lo necesitara para la gran fuera que viene-

-¿Otra guerra?- Yara la miro intrigada, los hijos del hierro jamás dirían que no a una batalla, incluso había unos cuantos jóvenes que necesitaban ser probados, pero aun así, una guerra afectaría como nunca antes al aun herido Westeros.

-Sí, la última gran guerra que lucharemos, aunque eso no significa que será la última batalla-

-¿por qué ustedes los sacerdotes de R’hllor nunca hablan claros?, los acertijos no son mi fuerte- esa pequeña broma hizo que la sonrisa de Kinvara creciera, al menos sirvió para que el ambiente dejara de ser tan tenso y la distrajo por un momento de la creciente preocupación que sentía sobre si misma.


End file.
